


In the Moonlight

by Flowerfeather



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/F, Lesbian Character, Moonlight, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Third Person, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerfeather/pseuds/Flowerfeather
Summary: Stargazing in the moonlight is a wonderful way to pass the time. Especially if your girlfriend is there with you.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	In the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in awhile and I decided to move to AO3. If you do manage to find this and read it please comment some constructive criticism! I do need to get better at writing and I need help from people. So please don't be shy or feel like you're being mean if you want to call me out on something I did wrong.

“Would you like to go outside with me? Look at the stars for awhile?” The silent blonde haired girl was combing through her girlfriend’s brown hair as they sat on the couch in silence. Her girlfriend’s head in her lap as their eyes stayed closed. The curtains flowing back and forth as the sound of the wind came in through the crack in the window, showing the stream of moonlight on the carpet.   
  
“Sure.” It was the only word her girlfriend had said in minutes. She didn’t blame her though, the silence was calming in a way. The blonde soon felt the weight on her lap go away and she opened her eyes. Watching her girlfriend stand up and put out her hand.   
  
She had reached her hand out to take it. Being helped up off the couch by her lover. They had led her to the backdoor, pushing aside the curtains to show the moon towering over the yard. Showering the carpet in its shallow light.   
  
The door was opened and the cool breeze of the summer night crept in. Not cold enough to make a shiver. Yet not humid enough to make the heat overpowering. It was a perfect night to the women.   
  
The blonde was led across the wooden deck, the sound of the pair of lovers bare feet against the tattered wood. Hitting the soft grass and travelling through it. Reaching the middle of the yard.   
  
The brunette had already sat down and soon her soulmate followed, all the way until they were lying down looking up at the stars. The silence was calming once again and being outside with the moon and the stars was relaxing too. The blonde knew it had always made her girlfriend calmer.   
  
So she had reached out her hand and put it between them, her girlfriend’s soon finding its way into hers. A smile was etched onto the blonde’s face as her girlfriend let out a contempt sigh. The moonlight shone on both of them as the stars filled the sky with brightness.   
  
There was nothing to say except for a few simple words that would make the night complete. The brown haired female turned to look at her girlfriend, the blonde matching her soft gaze. The light haired female's smile grew as her lover looked relaxed and at peace.   
  
“I love you to the furthest star, to the farthest galaxy.” The words were spoken from the brunette. A whisper to be lost in the night but treasured in the blonde’s mind forever.   
“My love will never die for you, and I mean that with every ounce of my life.” The blonde had closed her eyes after she spoke, cuddling up with her girlfriend. The night was complete and the lovers were happy. Resting peacefully in the yard as the moonlight showered their entwined bodies.


End file.
